


Когда же ты заткнешься?

by PriestSat



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [4]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: … а потом они потрахались. Но это не конец истории





	Когда же ты заткнешься?

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: вербена: чувствительность  
> Предупреждения: AU, ООС, хуманизация; полное имя Сквидворда в каноне - Сквидвард Квентин Тентаклс; возраст персонажей не соответствуют канону; нецензурная лексика

Утро выходного дня началось как обычно — с визгливого хохота соседа. Квентин положил на одно ухо подушку, а вторым прижался к матрасу.

Он как всегда надеялся, что два придурка устанут резвиться и заткнутся. Но как всегда шум только усилился. Наконец Квентин психанул и высунулся из окна.

Боб носился по двору, а его приятель — толстый и неуклюжий Патрик — то и дело выкрикивал цифры. В его руке поблескивал секундомер.

— Заткнитесь! — потребовал Квентин. — Эй, вы, идиоты! Закройте рты!

Боб остановился и радостно заулыбался, увидев соседа.

— Привет, Квентин, — сказал Патрик. — Ты можешь побегать с Бобом. Спорим, он тебя перегонит?

— Нет уж, я не собираюсь тратить свое драгоценное время на тупое занятие, — отрезал Квентин. Он поздно спохватился, что не надо было отвечать Патрику. Теперь завелся Боб. Подпрыгивая на одном месте, он принялся изображать разминку, комично закидывая ноги вверх.

— Ты танцуешь канкан? — поинтересовался Квентин. — Выглядишь ужасно. Ты совершенно не умеешь двигаться. Кто тебя воспитал? Полярные медведи?

Боб послушно остановился.

— Что за хаотичные движения? — Квентин не мог остановиться. — У тебя дисбаланс. Полная раскоординация.

— Ого! — Боб повернулся к Патрику. — Раскоординация. Дисбаланс. Какие термины! Век живи, век учись.

Квентин никогда не понимал, шутит Боб или нет. Хотя работал с этим гиперактивным недоумком вот уже целый год.

— Так что насчет моих движений, Сквидди?

Квентин ненавидел свое школьное прозвище «Сквидвард», как и краткую версию. Потому что сначала его обозвали кальмаром, а потом соединили это прозвище с фамилией.

— Я сто раз просил так меня не называть, — отчеканил он. Боб переглянулся с Патриком и крикнул в ответ:

— Я тебя люблю, Сквидди! Ты самый лучший сосед!

Квентин захлопнул окно, едва не отдавив себе пальцы.

Утро явно пошло псу под хвост. Теперь Квентин был приговорен целый день слушать крики и смех.

Он включил концерт для кларнета с оркестром, чтобы заглушить соседскую какофонию. Но вопли Боба — этот идиот опять то ли расстроился, то ли впал в детский восторг — успешно перекрыли звуки волшебного кларнета Нади Дракслер. Квентин снова психанул, но так как на Боба ничего не действовало — даже приезды полиции — то закрылся в мастерской. 

Недавно Квентин начал изучать смешанную технику для написания портретов. Он нацелился на стиль Нольде и только взял палитру, как очередной громкий выкрик Боба заставил его выругаться. 

— Ну все, ты меня достал! — Квентин бросил палитру на столик и широкими шагами — благо дело его пятнадцатый размер вполне позволял делать такие шаги — направился к выходу.

По пути он немного успокоился.

«Что взять с этого малохольного? — Квентин сердито толкнул соседскую калитку. — И дружок у него такой же дебил. Их нужно держать в приюте для умственно отсталых. Господь милосердный, из-за этих придурков я никогда не продам дом и не свалю из этого городка, чтоб он сгорел!»

Патрика нигде не было видно. Квентин, привычно чувствуя себя неудачником, постучался к Бобу.

— Входите!

Квентин пнул дверь и сделал два шага, очутившись посреди гостиной — прихожая оказалась на удивление маленькой.

Боб сидел на диване, совершенно спокойный, словно это не он пять минут назад бесился во дворе.

— О, Сквидди! — обрадовался он. — Как хорошо, что в такой солнечный день ты решил заглянуть ко мне в гости!

Квентин часто думал, какие запрещенные средства принимает этот жизнерадостный идиот. Экстази? Травка? Кокаин? Амфетамины?

Спасибо, что Боб, будучи фанатом своей работы, никогда не косячил в ресторанной кухне. Хотя все так же легко поддавался эмоциям и мог разрыдаться по малейшему поводу. Хозяин кафе, мистер Краббс, требовал лишь одного: чтобы заказы выполнялись бесперебойно, а эмоциональная лабильность Боба его никак не волновала. Изредка он говорил: «Ты такой чувствительный, сынок, нужно что-то с этим делать».

Зато волновался Квентин. Боб изводил его своим повышенным вниманием. То предлагал бургер с пылу с жару, то будто невзначай прикасался к руке. Квентин жутко бесился от нарушения личных границ. При этом он прекрасно понимал, чего тот от него добивается. 

Будь Боб менее раздражающим, возможно, Квентин ответил бы на его неуклюжие заигрывания. Но Боб олицетворял раздражение, и от этого у Квентина пропадали все желания. Точнее, не все. Оставалось одно — избавиться от Боба, и как можно скорее. 

И сегодня был подходящий день для этого. Ну хотя бы можно было попытаться.

— Слушай, — Квентин сел на диван, — у меня есть деловое предложение.

— Я весь внимание! — Боб уставился на него большими голубыми глазами. — Говори!

— Спасибо за разрешение, — кисло ответил Квентин. — Прекрати называть меня Сквидди. Ненавижу это прозвище.

— Ладно, — с готовностью ответил Боб, но судя по лукавому взгляду, солгал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Квентин. — Договорились. Второе. Ты отсюда уедешь. 

На веснушчатом лице Боба появилось выражение беспокойства, губы затряслись, а глаза наполнились слезами.

— Только не надо, — предостерегающе поднял руку Квентин, но не успел. По щекам Боба потекли слезы.

— Мне что? — всхлипывая, спросил он. — Уехать отсюда? Но почему?

— Потому что ты слишком шумишь! — заорал Квентин. — Меня бесят твои крики! Ненавижу, когда ты плачешь! 

— Я не виноват, что настолько чувствительный, — ответил Боб. Он взял из коробки на тумбочке бумажную салфетку и высморкался. — Я стараюсь не смотреть мелодрамы, новости, не читаю сообщения о пропавших животных и людях.

— К двадцати двум годам ты не научился контролировать свои эмоции? — разозлился Квентин. — Разве так себя ведут взрослые мужчины?

— Я знаю, знаю, Скв… Квентин. — Боб снова высморкался. — Но ничего не могу с этим поделать. У меня глаза на мокром месте. Да, мне говорили, что это признак инфантилизма и что надо полечиться. Но я здоров, Скв… Квентин. Совершенно здоров. Нельзя сдерживать эмоции, понимаешь? Иначе можно заболеть.

Его ладонь оказалась на колене Квентина.

— Убери чертову руку! — прорычал Квентин.

— А почему у тебя волосы не растут? — Прежде чем Квентин успел что-то сделать, Боб погладил его по голове.

— Прекрати! — Квентин смерил Боба тяжелым взглядом. — Что ты себе позволяешь?

Ладонь переместилась с колена чуть выше, и вскоре Боб вжал ее в пах Квентина.

— Да ты вконец охренел! 

— Тогда почему ты не уходишь? — Свободной рукой Боб попытался притянуть Квентина к себе, но в ответ получил ощутимый удар в грудь.

— Извращенец, — прошипел Квентин. 

— От извращенца слышу, — передразнил его Боб. — Но ты все еще тут.

— Твой приятель сейчас явится. — Квентин посмотрел в сторону прихожей.

— Не явится, — заверил Боб. — И ты можешь закрыть дверь на ключ.

Квентин так и сделал, попутно задернув шторы на окнах. В гостиной воцарился полумрак.

— Это так трогательно, — послышался голос Боба. — Я сейчас расплачусь.

— Только не это. Я уйду.

— Не уходи. — Боб протер глаза. — Видишь, я в порядке.

Квентин молча повалил его на диван, а потом стянул с себя брюки вместе с бельем. 

«Один раз, всего лишь один раз».

Глаза Боба округлились, когда он увидел член Квентина.

— Твою мать, Сквидди, — с придыханием произнес Боб, — я так и знал. Твои ботинки не солгали.

— Ты о соотношении размеров ног и члена? — Квентину понравилось восхищение Боба. — В основном эти размеры никак не связаны.

— Это охуительное зрелище. Клянусь, я такое видел только в порнухе. У тебя ладони и ступни огромные. — Боб впал в неподдельный восторг. — И ты весь такой огромный. — Он по-дурацки хихикнул. — Мне повезло. А с чего ты вдруг решил потрахаться?

Квентин выпрямился.

— Ты же сам себя предлагал.

— Да? — искренне удивился Боб. — Не припоминаю.

— Ты ко мне уже год клеишься. Не считай меня тупым. — Тем не менее Квентин чувствовал себя придурком со спущенными штанами и наполовину вставшим членом. Ему захотелось сбежать куда подальше.

— Да? — Боб соскользнул на пол, наигранно сокрушаясь: — Я заметил, что ты очень одинокий, и это так печально!

— Неправда! — запротестовал Квентин. — Это неправда! Я не одинокий!

Он выпалил это на одном дыхании и умолк.

— И я подумал, а почему бы не заняться с тобой сексом? Кстати, у меня нет рвотного рефлекса. Удобно, согласись. — Боб пошире открыл рот и насадился им на член. Но невзирая на все его старания, он никак не мог взять больше, чем половину члена.

— Блядь, ты подавишься, задохнешься, — Квентин сам задыхался от переполнявших его чувств. Он не впервые трахался, но все его партнеры предпочитали дрочку анальному сексу или минету. Как показала практика, мало кому нравился настолько большой член. 

Боб, как заправская порнозвезда, дрочил Квентину, продолжая двигать головой. Член входил в горло до упора, заставляя Боба издавать довольно неприличные звуки, словно его вот-вот вырвет. И эти звуки дополнительно возбуждали Квентина. Он удерживал Боба, вцепившись пальцами в его затылок, не давая Бобу высвободиться, используя его горло как секс-игрушку. Наконец Квентин кончил и попятился, вытаскивая член изо рта Боба. Он наткнулся на диван и шлепнулся на него.

— Хорошо получилось? — хрипло спросил Боб. — Я так и знал. А теперь ты должен меня трахнуть.

— Я тебе ничего не должен. 

— Что случилось с твоими волосами? — Боб помог ему полностью раздеться. — Ну что же, скажи. Я сгораю от любопытства!

Он немного пососал Квентину, чтобы вернуть эрекцию.

— Уверен? — Квентин с сомнением смотрел на Боба.

— Уверен. Хоть ты и считаешь меня идиотом, но я времени зря не теряю. Тренировался понемногу. Иди сюда. — Он улегся лицом вниз на стол, смахнув журналы на пол. — Здесь удобно трахаться.

— Только не говори, что ты делал это с Патриком, — Квентин скривил губы в брезгливой гримасе.

— Нет, конечно же, нет. 

Высота стола позволяла Квентину без малейших затруднений войти в Боба. 

— Хорошо, что ты не узкий. — Квентин равномерно вбивался в него, поглаживая по спине и ягодицам. — Ненавижу узких.

— Когда же ты заткнешься? — Боб дрочил себе. — Болтливый до невыносимости.

— Это я болтливый? — Квентин приподнял его и ускорился. — Это твой рот не закрывается с утра до вечера.

— Вот пришел бы и заткнул мой рот, — дерзко ответил Боб. — Например, членом.

Квентин чувствовал, как пот стекает по телу. От напряжения гудели мышцы на ногах, в голове образовалась мешанина из звуков. Кончая, Квентин навалился на Боба и не сразу понял, что тот пытается столкнуть его с себя.

— У меня есть презервативы на твой размер, — сообщил Боб, когда отдышался после оргазма.

— Я не буду трахаться с тобой в ресторане, — ответил Квентин.

— А и не надо. — Боб наклонился, показывая, как из него вытекает сперма. — Не очень это люблю, но ты классно трахаешься.

— В душ? — Квентин вдруг осознал, что широко улыбается. — Где ванная?

— За мной! Так что случилось с твоими волосами? — Боб побежал перед ним, чтобы первым попасть в ванную.

— Врожденная алопеция, — мрачно ответил Квентин.

— Алопеция, — повторил Боб, включая душ. — Алопеция. Смешное слово. Алопеция.

— Прекрати.

— Алопеция. — Боб повис на Квентине, обхватив его руками. — Ха! Ты такой уникальный. Алопеция, член здоровенный, да еще и на кларнете играешь.

— Не вали все в кучу, — Квентин нахмурился. — Но мне нравится. Уникальный, надо же.

***

 

— Ребята, только не говорите, что вы пара, — как-то вечером сказал мистер Краббс.

— Э-э? — только и ответил Квентин.

— Что навело вас на эту мысль? — с лучезарной улыбкой спросил Боб. Он как раз закончил уборку на кухне.

Квентин обеспокоенно посмотрел на Боба.

— У меня чуйка на такие дела, — авторитетно заявил мистер Краббс. — Ну так что, вы пара или нет?

Квентин молча надел куртку и вышел из ресторана.

Мистер Краббс только руками всплеснул, когда Боб расплакался. 

— Ну что ты как маленький. — Он отвел Боба в зал и усадил за столик. — Все хорошо, Сквидди просто стесняется. 

— Вы так думаете? — Боб прерывисто всхлипывал. — Мы две недели встречаемся. А он стесняется. Но почему?

— Сам у него спроси. — Мистер Краббс заставил Боба встать и легонько подтолкнул к выходу. — Иди и спроси. 

***

 

Квентин заметил Боба, бегущего к его дому, и повернул ручку дверного замка.

— Скв… Квентин! — закричал Боб. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Прекрати орать! — приказал Квентин. — Соседи услышат.

— Почему ты меня стесняешься?

— Боже, какой придурок, — Квентин вздохнул. — Боб, отвяжись от меня. Ты надоел. Тебя очень много.

Боб не собирался снижать громкость своего голоса.

— Мы же вместе! Разве нет? Мы встречаемся, Скв… Квентин! Ну пожалуйста! Открой дверь! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Квентин различил плаксивые нотки в мольбе Боба и, чтобы хоть как-то замять скандал, открыл дверь. Боб вбежал в прихожую.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, — зачастил он, преданно глядя на Квентина. — Хорошо, я буду тихим, спокойным, я научусь, вот увидишь!

— Да когда же ты заткнешься? — Квентин встряхнул его. — Ты осточертел! Постоянно плачешь, хлюпаешь носом, а через минуту катаешься от смеха! Я больше не могу это выдерживать! Сходи к психиатру, у тебя серьезные проблемы!

— Я не сумасшедший, — помотал головой Боб. — Неправда. Я просто хочу быть с тобой.

— Ты хочешь быть с моим членом, — сказал Квентин. — Хочешь, чтобы я драл тебя в хвост и гриву, вот чего тебе надо.

Боб густо покраснел и опрометью выскочил из дома. До Квентина донеслись звуки рыданий.

— Пора это прекратить, — пробормотал Квентин, поднимаясь на второй этаж. — Из-за него пропало вдохновение.

Он укоризненно посмотрел на карандашный набросок автопортрета.

— Я забросил музыку. — Квентин включил компьютер и нашел на ютубе урок игры на кларнете. — Вот так. Побаловались и хватит. Это же невозможно — терпеть нескончаемый поток слез и соплей. Было бы от чего плакать, так нет же, истекает слезами по любому поводу.

Он поднес к губам мундштук кларнета и только набрал воздух в легкие, как услышал звонок в дверь.

— Да что же это такое! — Квентин сделал звук видеоролика погромче, но звонок не умолкал.

На крыльце стоял Патрик. Его розовое, лоснящееся от пота лицо выражало крайнюю степень недовольства. 

— Надо очень постараться, чтобы обидеть Боба, — сказал он. — И ты это сделал. Он плачет не переставая. Он такой чувствительный.

— Он засранец, и я не собираюсь потакать его истерикам, — резко ответил Квентин. — Я не позволю собой манипулировать, так и передай Бобу. Шантаж не удался.

— Если он что-то с собой сделает, я заявлю в полицию, что ты довел его до этого, — пообещал Патрик. — Я не побоюсь это сделать, вот увидишь.

Квентин захлопнул дверь и некоторое время стоял, глядя на нее, как на смертельного врага.

Ситуация зашла в тупик. Завтра Боб появится на работе с опухшим от рыданий лицом, и все обвинят Квентина в черствости. Назовут хладнокровной сволочью. Обосрут за спиной, а в лицо будут мило улыбаться.

Квентин скрипнул зубами.

***

 

— Чего тебе? — Боб безостановочно шмыгал носом. 

— Успокойся, — как можно мягче произнес Квентин. При его гнусавом голосе никакой мягкости не слышалось, но Боб перестал всхлипывать.

— Идем. — Квентин взял его за плечо. — Давай. 

Уже при второй встрече они трахались в спальне Боба, хотя Квентина выворачивало от ахатины по кличке Гэри. Гигантская улитка медленно ползала в большом террариуме, оставляя слизь на стекле.

Как-то Боб посадил улитку на спину Квентина и вдоволь повеселился, слушая его униженные просьбы забрать Гэри.

— Хватит плакать. — Квентин смахнул слезы с ресниц Боба. — Я тебя хочу.

Он долго трахал Боба в разных позах, пока тот не устал и не вырубился посреди процесса. Квентин осторожно вытащил из него член и, убедившись, что Боб крепко уснул, ушел.

У Квентина было много вещей, но их могли позже упаковать рабочие из фирмы грузоперевозок. Он побросал в сумку самое необходимое, вытащил жесткий диск из компьютера и сложил его в футляр. Потом Квентин наспех освежился и сменил одежду. 

Он не хотел сбегать вот так, посреди ночи, словно преступник. Но иного выхода не предвиделось.

Квентин не собирался потратить годы своей жизни на чересчур чувствительного бойфренда.

***

 

— А что это вы делаете? — Патрик днями шатался по городу — он нигде не работал и жил на пособие. Сейчас он околачивался возле дома Квентина.

Рабочие складывали коробки и пакеты в грузовик и не горели желанием отвечать Патрику. Но они не знали, с кем связались.

Он задавал один и тот же вопрос, пока кто-то не выдержал:

— Мистер Вард переезжает, разве не понятно?

— А куда он переезжает?

— Не твое дело, вали отсюда.

Патрик бросился к Бобу и забарабанил в дверь кулаками.

— Квентин уехал! — доложил он. Боб, сонно моргая, непонимающе смотрел на него.

— В смысле уехал? — Он перевел взгляд на соседский дом. — Это его вещи собирают?

— Ага, вещи, — подтвердил Патрик. Боб вдохнул поглубже, собираясь как обычно разразиться рыданиями, как вдруг остановился. 

Вскоре рабочие подверглись атаке со стороны Боба — тот, как и Патрик, не умолкал ни на минуту, пытаясь выяснить куда повезут вещи.

— Майами! — у водителя лопнуло терпение. — Слышал о таком городе?

— Спасибо, сэр! — Боб побежал к себе, чтобы упаковать сумку.

Да, Майами был вторым по величине городом Флориды, как утверждала Википедия. Но Боб был готов потратить уйму времени на поиски.

Он должен был найти своего уникального и неповторимого Квентина. И тогда Боб сможет объяснить ему, почему им нельзя расставаться.


End file.
